


A Walk in the Woods

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Finding Soul - The Series [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 2 chapter one shot, Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Forests, Lost in the woods Au, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: After a mission goes wrong before it even starts you end up lost in the forest somewhere in Europe with your soulmates, Bucky and Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Finding Soul one shot (that has to 2 chapters). 
> 
> Can be read as a stand-alone story!

“You wanted to come on a mission. This is a mission,” Bucky said. 

“You need to shut up,” you grumbled in reply. “How many times has this happened to you?”

“What?” Steve asked.

You threw your hands into the air, “being stranded in the middle of a forest, in winter, with nothing! Oh god, are we going to die?” 

“We’re not going to die, and we do have something,” Steve replied motioning to the bag of scraps from the jet across his back before he wrapped his arm around shoulders. “You don’t need to worry.”

“I am worried.”

“No need,” Bucky smiled, “we just need to keep heading west and there’s a village.” 

“How far?” You asked.

“A few miles,” he replied. 

Holding back a groan you tried to stay positive. You were in the middle of a forest in Europe, somewhere near Germany, and you were heading to a small village that would hopefully have a phone or radio so you could contact someone back home. It’s the middle of winter, snow covered the floor and your coat wasn’t doing much to keep you warm. But, it was beautiful, completely untouched nature. Already you had seen some amazing wildlife. Also, you were with Bucky and Steve, which always made a situation better. 

It was your first mission with them out of America. You had tagged along on a few others, none this big or important but you had begged them to let you come. You had been training religiously with them and with Nat and had been cleared for the field. Neither of them wanted you to come, worried you would get hurt, but you had persuaded them and regretted it as soon as your jet was hit with the first missile and the three of you had gone down. 

“I’ve always wanted to have outdoor sex, I think this would be the perfect opportunity,” Bucky said randomly. 

“What!?” You asked in shock, “what?”

“I’ve always wanted to -”

“Yeah, we heard,” Steve interrupted. 

Bucky nodded, “well know you now.”

“I didn’t want to know,” you muttered. 

“I seem to recall you, on our first date, asking what my fantasies were.”

“We already acted on them!” You argued. 

He smirked at you, your eyes went wide. That was not a smirk you enjoyed seeing, it always, always, meant you were about to get into some sort of trouble. Said trouble was often embarrassing or damning to your image. You had always thought men from the 30’s had been gentlemen if Bucky was anything to go off, you were misled. 

Deciding not to stay with him at this moment, you grabbed Steve’s hand with a squeal and started running through the forest. Both boys could outrun you, you knew that, but you also knew Bucky would hang back and follow at your pace. Then he would catch you. 

Steve was laughing as you dragged him through the forest, and he was making sure you stayed going the right way. Bucky was calling out to you as you ran but your own laughter covered most of what he was saying. 

“Come here Y/N!” 

“No!” 

You had been running for a few minutes when Bucky decided to catch up, running around the trees and ending up in front of you and Steve. You stopped abruptly, Steve running into your back, and mock glared at your soulmate. 

“Got you,” he smiled and pulled you into his arms, “Stevie, help me out here,” he grunted as you struggled to get out. You were giggling, though, as you wiggled around. He started kissing up and down your neck after he spoke, making fighting back much harder. 

“She’s all yours,” Steve replied and stepped back. “We should stop here for the night,” he continued looking at the sky. 

Clouds covered it completely but the sun was setting now. It was going to get much colder and much darker very soon. Bucky continued kissing your neck and hummed, agreeing with him. “We’ve got to keep Y/N warm,” he said through kisses. “I wonder how,” he pulled back and winked. 

“You’re such a pervert,” you said with a smile. “Honestly, why am I’m with you?”

“Because you love me,” he replied, “and your life would be so boring without me.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be in Europe right now, getting the full forest experience.”

You raised an eyebrow, “really? Or I could have gotten with a super-rich businessman and he could have taken me.”

“How boring, why would you want a stuffy businessman when you could have me, a semi-stable 100-year-old man?” 

“Ew, please don’t remind me how old you are,” you fake teased. “I might trade you in for someone younger.”

“Oh yeah, like who?”

Pushing out of his arms you skipped over to Steve and wrapped your arms around his waist, your chest against his back. “Like Steve.”

“Don’t bring me into this conversation,” he replied but you knew he was smiling. 

“You’re so warm, Steve.”

“Thanks?”

“Bucky, go make me a shelter and build me a fire,” you commanded with a wink.

He rolled his eyes, “I thought Steve was in charge.”

“Bucky, go make Y/N a shelter and build her a fire,” Steve repeated.

“Honestly, the two of you suck,” he muttered. “But I will go and try and find some dry wood for a fire. Don’t want you getting sick,” he smiled at you both and sauntered off into the trees leaving you with Steve. 

You couldn’t help but appreciate the way he looked as he started working on a shelter. He was snapping entire trees in order to gather enough for a roof. If you had to choose who you were stuck with, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were the two people you would pick. As he worked you looked down at your tattoo, your soulmate mark, three overlapping triangle outlines on your right forearm. 

A mark you had resented as a child, which seemed so stupid now, how could ever resent something that brought you your boys. 

They were perfect, you wouldn’t change anything about them. Both had such different characteristics but were both so alike it was crazy. Your only regret was you didn’t meet them earlier in life. That didn’t even matter, they had told you so many stories about their lives before they had met you that it almost felt like you had known them.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked. “You’ve been silent for nearly ten minutes.”

“You two.” 

“Oh yeah, what about us?”

“I don’t know.”

He put down the branch he was holding and walked over to you, pulling you into his side. “You’re cold,” he pulled back and took off his own coat, draping it across you and then pulling you back into a side hug.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. I don’t want you to get cold,” you argued. 

“I won’t. You might. Don’t worry about me.”

“I have to, it’s my job.”

“Take a vacation.”

You smiled softly, “no thanks. I actually really like my job, sometimes. Not so much when I don’t know where you are or if you’re okay.”

“Bucky and I love you so much, I hope you know that.”

“I love you both as well, you mean the world to me.”

“Before we meet you, we both felt that something was - off. We were happy, so happy, but we never felt the way people described feeling. They always said they felt completed when they meet each other but for us, it was different. We weren’t complete. Then we meet you and it all made sense.” 

Smiling, you pushed yourself further against him. “I never expected to have two soulmates,” you stroked your arm. Even if there were three layers of fabric over it, you could still feel your mark. “I remember being so confused, I had no idea what was going on, and then you took me on that date and I fell in love there and then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You guys are amazing, how could I not?”

He laughed, “well, we both felt the same way.”

“About what?” Bucky asked, walking back to you with his arms full of wood. 

“Y/N.”

“Oh, then yeah. I found wood, and I see that cuddling became more important than building?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m nearly done. Besides, Y/N was cold, I was just doing my job as a soulmate.” 

“Well, get building and I’ll look after Y/N,” he said. He made a circle with his foot and then proceed to push all the snow away so he had a place to lay the firewood. Steve kissed the top of your head and walked back to where he had been working before. Bucky looked back at you, “I’ll make a fire, that should warm you up.”

“As much as I hate this, it’s not too bad,” you commented as they worked. “Also, I can help you guys.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky said as he piled up the wood, “we’re fine. Now, Stevie, did you happen to find matches?”

Handing Bucky the bag he nodded, “small pocket on the inside.”

“Perfect,” Bucky muttered and reached in. There was a box of waterproof matches which he lighted and started the fire. You hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten, the sudden light from the fire made your eyes hurt for a moment before they adjusted. Bucky disappeared for a while before coming back with a log in his metal arm. It was long enough for you all to sit on and looked dry. He threw it down in front of the fire and motioned for you to sit down. 

He sat down beside you and the two of you watched as Steve finished up before the two came and sat down on your other side. Your mind was racing, you trusted your boys but this was still a bad situation to be in. Lost in the woods with minimal resources. But, then again, you had a shelter and fire, so it couldn’t be that dangerous. 

“Stop stressing,” Steve chided. 

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” he replied. “I can tell.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

Bucky chimed in, touching your nose, “you scrunch up your nose all cute like and frown.” 

“Oh, well then, I guess I can’t lie.”

“Someone will have seen the crash, they’ve probably already sent something to help us. We’ll be home as soon as you know it,” Steve said. “Don’t stress.”

“It’s hard not to,” you admitted. 

He nodded, “I know, but just relax.”

As Steve spoke, Bucky’s hand started tracing down your side. You rested your head on his shoulder and didn’t move to stop him, happily letting him run it up and down, each time getting closer to your ass. Steve smirked when he saw what was happening and started on the other side, already a lot bolder than Bucky in his movements.

“I don’t know if I can relax, Cap,” you replied innocently. 

“Well, we have to help you with that,” he said. Your eyes trailed down his body, you had definitely gotten lucky with how good they looked. When you looked up at his face he was already staring down at you, hunger in his eyes. You smiled at him, your own eyes reflecting that. Beside you Bucky took off his own coat, it was thrown somewhere else. Both of them were pressed up against you in just their suits now, a sight that you always enjoyed. 

The black vest Bucky wore contrasted with the silver metal of his arm, he always had his collar undone slightly, something you were known for gripping to pull him down to you. He looked amazing, as always, even with the snow in his hair. 

Steve’s suit was just as attractive, well defining and clinging to his chest, something you appreciated greatly. Everything about him screamed attractiveness. Just like Bucky, in the freezing cold forest, he managed to look incredible. His eyes reflected the fire ever so slightly, causing it to look like they had litten up.

They were hot.

“How are you going to do that?” You asked, watching as Bucky’s arm snaked around your front to start unzipping Steve’s coat. Almost instantly the cold air hit your skin, it was freezing but you still let Bucky take off the first coat. 

“We are going to-”

“No,” you squealed when Bucky unzipped your coat. “No, no, no,” you fought off his hands and zipped it back up before yanking Steve’s coat back and putting that on as well. “We are staying warm in our coats.” 

For a moment they were silent before bursting into laughter. You soon followed and then the three of you were sitting in the clearing laughing at yourselves. 

“So, I’m guessing we’re not having any fun tonight?” Bucky laughed as he wrapped his own coat around your shoulder. You must have looked a sight with three coats wrapped around you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. One, because Bucky and Steve would never judge you on how you looked, and two, you were so cold you couldn’t think enough to care. 

“Unless you know how to have sex with all of my clothes completely on, it’s a no,” you replied. 

“I mean, Steve and I could.”

“Nah, you’re warm so I need you to hold me.”

Steve laughed, “okay. Fair enough, Buck, we have a duty now.”

“Shame,” he muttered with a smile and the both of them moved even closer to you. The fire helped a little but being pressed in between the two of them was the best part. They were always so warm. 

You were falling asleep when you felt someone pick you up from the log and move you so that you were under the shelter, just in time as it started snowing soon after that. In the end, you ended up lying on top of Steve with Bucky cuddled into your side and the coats acting as a makeshift blanket. It was cold, and it sucked, but you slept soundly wrapped up in your boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping in a forest wasn’t a pleasant experience. It wasn’t awful, but you didn’t want to do it again. 

You woke up with a start when Bucky screamed allowed, Steve, woke up as well and reached for his shield before you patted his shoulder and pointed down at Bucky. He was still asleep, his body shaking slightly and his face scrunched up in pain and anguish.

Nightmares.

Steve gently moved you so you were sitting on the ground and went to shake Bucky awake. That was something that you weren't allowed to do, wake Bucky during a nightmare, both boys agreed. The first time you had done it ended with you being hit with his metal arm and ending up in the medical bay at two in the morning with a very, very, guilty Bucky. It was just safer to let Steve handle it. 

“Come on, Buck, wake up,” he said as he shook him awake. Luckily tonight wasn’t too bad and Bucky woke up, sitting up and hitting his head against Steve’s. 

Their nightmares were something you wished you could take away from them. They were a constant in their lives, both boys got them most nights. They were mostly the same, Steve watching Bucky fall, Bucky’s time under Hydra, them losing you or the other. 

“You okay?” You asked softly, stroking his hair. 

“Yeah,” his voice was heavy and there were tears in his eyes. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked. 

He shook his head, “no. Tomorrow.” 

You hummed in response as he lay back down and shut his eyes, breathing heavy, Steve smiled at you before he lay back down. He gripped your hips and pulled you back onto his chest and the two of you cuddled into Bucky, reminding him that you were there no matter what. 

~~

The first thing you noticed when you woke up in the morning was that you couldn’t feel your toes, and then you noticed that somehow you had ended up on Bucky and not Steve, and the third thing you noticed was that Steve was no longer under the shelter. 

Bucky shifted under you, grumbling something, and moved his metal arm so that it was draped across your back. Apparently, your coats had ridden up, because the metal made contact with your skin. When it did you let out a little screech, his arm was colder than the snow, it was almost painful. He sat right up when you screamed, meaning you feel off him and into the snow which was just as bad as you had imagined it would be. 

Once he had calmed down, scanning the area to make sure you were okay, he looked down at you and let out a chuckle. “You good, doll?”

“Help me up?” 

He stood up and then pulled you up as well, pulling your coats down so that you were fully covered before looking around. “Where’s Stevie?”

“No idea, he’s-”

“Saving us all,” Steve answered as he walked into the area. 

“Bragging does not become you, Cap,” Bucky said. 

Steve rolled his eyes and made his way over to you, he kissed the both of you and smiled. “I know how to get out of here.”

“How?” You asked. 

“Climbed a tree.”

“Well that’s just great,” Bucy replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Sure am glad you climbed a tree.”

“If you want to listen up, jerk, you’d know that I saw the village. So I know how far away we are, and that they have at least satellite phones.”

You smiled, “Stevie saved us!” 

“Hardly,” Bucky muttered with an eye roll. Steve and you ignored him. 

“So, let’s go. I want a shower,” you said.

“There’s a stream a few minutes-”

“Bucky!” 

He laughed at you but went over and picked up the bag that had been stored under the shelter overnight. Lucky it was waterproof or the snow probably would have damaged the very few items left in it. 

“How far?” Bucky asked when you set out. 

“We should be there by nightfall.”

“Nightfall?” You whined, “that’s so far!”

“Poor, doll, do you want me to carry you?” Bucky teased. 

You shook your head as quickly as you could, “absolutely not,” you said. He cupped his hand to his ear and pretended not to hear you before throwing the bag to Steve, who caught it effortlessly and sweeping you up into his arms. 

“We don’t want our doll getting tired,” Bucky said, “ay, Stevie?”

“You’re both as bad as each other.”

“You’re being so sensible,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve scoffed, “sorry I don’t want us all to die.”

“We’re not going to die,” Bucky argued. “We’re in a forest.”

“What?” You said, “how do those correlate in your mind?” 

He shrugged causing you to bounce slightly, “they just do.”

“That makes no sense whatsoever,” you replied.

“Keep talking and you’re walking.”

“I never asked to be carried.”

“Do you want to walk?”

You threw your arms around his neck and clung to him like a vine, “no. Carry me.”

Steve laughed as he rolled his eyes, “I love you both, but you’re both crazy.”

“Aw, Stevie loves us,” you fake cooed. “But seriously, I don’t want to die in a forest, so can we just make sure that we get to the village? I don’t want to get eaten after death by like, uh, feral rabbits.”

“I’m pretty certain rabbits are herbivores,” Steve said. 

“Feral rabbits,” you reiterated. 

“Honestly, why am I with you?”

Lifting one arm off Bucky’s neck you held it out to Steve and pointed to where the soulmate mark was located. “Because of this.” 

“Nah,” he shook his head. “You never needed the mark, I would have fallen in love with you anyway.”

“Same,” Bucky agreed

“You guys are so sweet,” you smiled at them and burrowed even deeper into Bucky’s arms, watching the sun break through the clouds up ahead. 

~~

“Stop yelling at me in languages I don’t understand!” Steve yelled as he jogged away from Bucky. He was carrying you know, so you were bouncing up and down with each step he took but you were still giggling at the stupidity of the situation. 

“Întoarceți-vă aici puțină rahat!” Bucky yelled back. 

You loved them like this when they weren’t feeling the pressure of being an Avenger when they weren’t performing for the world. When it was just the three of you everything became so much easier. They were goofballs, best friends who knew the other had their back no matter what happened, and you loved it. 

“Translate it for me, babe,” you called over Steve’s shoulder.

“Get back here you little shit.”

“Ah, makes sense,” you muttered. You placed your chin on Steve’s shoulder and watched as Bucky chased after you. To be honest you didn’t actually know what started their ‘fight’ but suddenly Steve was running and calling Bucky an ‘old man’ who couldn’t ‘catch up with turtle’. Very creative insults on Cap’s side. Then Bucky had decided to retaliate by yelling in random languages, more specifically languages he knew Steve didn’t know. Which also meant you didn’t know, and four years of Spanish in high school wasn't helping. 

“Gotta catch me first,” Steve yelled and speed up even more. You were now running faster than ever before which was actually a lot of fun. 

“Vino aici și luptă cu mine ca un bărbat,” Bucky replied. “Dacă puteți.”

Raising an eyebrow you looked at him expectantly. 

He rolled his eyes, speed up, and yelled: “come and fight me like a man if you can.”

“Well that rhymes,” you noted. “Nice.” 

After a few more minutes of running, Steve pulled up and let Bucky catch up so you were all beside each other. Bucky cuffed him up the head and started walking again, Steve followed quickly after. 

“Why don’t you just run all the way to the village?” You asked. 

“Cause then we can’t spend valuable time together,” Steve replied. 

“We live together.”

“Always so busy though, we never spend quality time together,” he argued. 

You rolled your eyes but didn’t respond to him. While you wanted to get home, you really did, it had been a lot of fun. Just spending time with them without anyone else anywhere near you. 

“We should get lost in the woods more often,” Bucky said. 

“Oh God no,” you replied. “I like my bed, and the shower, and the kitchen.”

“Speaking off, I’m getting hungry,” Steve said, “Bucky?”

Bucky reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out the emergency food bars. There wasn’t much but it was enough to satisfy your hunger so you considered it a win. Steve finished eating first and then cleared his throat, “are we going to talk about last night?”

“Do we have to?” Bucky asked.

“It’s not good to keep it all in, Buck, you can tell us,” you replied. 

“I know I can, I just don’t really want to.” 

“Why?” You asked. 

He sighed, “I don’t need you being dragged into my past.”

You scoffed, “don’t be silly. I wasn’t dragged into anything, in fact, I seem to remember willing dating the both of you. Pasts included.”

“That’s why I love you the most,” Bucky winked. Steve rolled his eyes and looked at him expectantly. Bucky sighed but obliged, looking out into the forest and away from the two of you, “it was a mission from my time with Hydra. A family that needed to be taken out, I don’t know their names or what year it was in, but I can still picture the looks on their faces. They were so scared and I just shot them.”

Tapping Steve’s shoulder you climbed down from him and stood in front of Bucky causing him to stop walking and look at you. “You don’t need to feel guilty over that, babe, you didn’t do it.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t, I don’t care if you were the one to pull the trigger, you weren’t yourself and you’re never going to be forced to do something you don’t want to do again.” 

He smiled down at you before pulling you into a hug. Steve joined soon after and the three of you stood there hugging. In the middle of a forest, in the middle of Europe, in the middle of winter, in the middle of your boys. 

Steve pulled back with a kiss on both yours and Bucky’s foreheads. “We should keep walking.”

Groaning you pulled back from Bucky and took both their hands in your own before the three of you started walking again. 

~~

“I hate this mission,” you muttered after three or four hours of walking.

Bucky grinned, “You wanted to come on a mission. This is a mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this little one shot. 
> 
> I'll probably write another one at some point BUT stay tuned for a new Stucky x Reader story that's in the works now!


End file.
